La Prison des Souvenirs
by feufollet
Summary: OS - Qu'y a-t-il après une tragédie comme celle-là ? Le silence, la ronde des détraqueurs, les souvenirs. La fin n'existe pas, ça s'appelle le début d'autre chose. On ne cesse jamais complètement de se battre...


**LA PRISON DES SOUVENIRS  
**

.

_Qu'y a-t-il après une tragédie comme celle-là ? Le silence, la ronde des détraqueurs, les souvenirs. La fin n'existe pas, ça s'appelle le début d'autre chose. On ne cesse jamais complètement de se battre..._

**Note d'auteur** - Je vous souhaite une bonne et joyeuse lecture ;)  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

**.**

Il y a dans les souvenirs des forces sans nom. Il y a des ombres et des instants de lumière, des morceaux de passé inaccessibles et pourtant encore quelque part. On se souvient de la peur, de la souffrance, des cris des autres autant que les nôtres. On se souvient de nos peaux qui se frôlent, des sentiments qui éclosent, de la vie qui naît. Les souvenirs sont intenses, et sont autant de prisons que des libertés gagnées. Ils sont à nous cependant c'est déjà trop tard. Il ne reste que le regret, les larmes, l'image de son dernier sourire.

_L'un pleure et l'autre dort.__  
_

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues pendant qu'ils s'approchent pour aspirer son âme. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi près que maintenant. Leur bouche aspire les souvenirs et ne laisse que le vide, la terreur, les hurlements qui résonnent. Il n'y a qu'un malaise qui prend forme dans ses tripes. La forme terrible d'un désespoir noir qui détruit tout sur son passage. Toutefois, il n'y a plus grand chose à détruire.

Il avance dans les couloirs de la prison. La mémoire lui revient par éclats de haine. Peter. Peter. Peter. Il se raccroche à ce nom, le seul qui signifie quelque chose dans tout ce chaos, le seul offrant une prise suffisante pour tenir, ne pas s'effondrer maintenant. A quoi bon tenir encore debout ? Parce qu'il ne mérite pas de lâcher prise, qu'il est un imbécile et qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais. Alors il ouvre les yeux et regarde l'enfer en face.

C'était lui, sa vie. L'homme étendu sur le sol, inerte, le regard vide. Cela ne peut pas être arrivé, c'est sans doute un rêve, il ne peut pas exister sans lui. Il a besoin de son rire contagieux, de son humour dévastateur et de l'envie de se battre qui émanait de tout son corps. Il veut encore être près de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans cette prison ? Il devrait être avec son meilleur ami, essayer de le réanimer, il a promis qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il n'a rien pu faire cependant, les larmes, la vision soudain floue, les cris, le refus d'y croire. L'image reste et ne pardonne pas. Le passé n'appartient jamais à personne.

_Je suis là pour toi. Ta famille c'est moi, pas eux... et tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai jamais._

Il y avait eu des moments difficiles, certes, mais d'une beauté terrifiante. James qui le prend dans ses bras, qui touche les bleus sur sa peau, qui reste à côté de lui dans le silence et qui le laisse pleurer tant qu'il le veut. L'autre fait le deuil de sa famille, se raccroche à son ami autant qu'il le peut, désespérément. Il sait qu'il ne sera jamais seul, cela rend les choses moins difficiles. Il murmure un merci du bout des lèvres. Bientôt, ils finissent par se relever, le sourire aux lèvres et le reste laissé de côté. A deux c'est plus facile, la joie de vivre reprend le dessus, et la vie, elle, continue.

Sa vie a lui s'est arrêté dans un éclair de lumière verte, puis une douloureuse explosion. Elle s'est échappée par son propre rire, rien n'était assez fort pour exprimer sa colère et son désespoir alors il avait ri, unique moyen de faire fuir les ténèbres. Il était impuissant devant l'obscurité totale, le doigt qui gisait sur le bitume comme une ultime provocation, l'horreur dans le regard des derniers témoins. Après la vie commençait le cauchemar. La longue descente aux enfers.

On l'enferme dans une cellule étroite et crasseuse, les barreaux sont clos, les mains osseuses des détraqueurs s'y enroulent avec lenteur. Ils dévorent la chaleur et la lumière. Ils balayent toute lutte de leur cape noire, la révolte devient vaine, elle n'est plus qu'un fantasme inatteignable, le souvenir flou d'une période révolue. Azkaban est un monde avec ses propres règles. L'espoir y est banni depuis trop longtemps.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cage, il sent l'angoisse qui l'envahit. Lui qui n'a jamais cessé de se battre ne peut plus continuer, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Les cris dans sa tête s'intensifient. Sa mère entre dans la pièce alors qu'il se cache sous le lit, la panique lui vrille le cœur et la terreur l'empêche de respirer. Regulus lâche sa main pour la rejoindre et il n'a pas la force de l'en empêcher. Il écoute ses parents lui asséner qu'il faut souffrir pour devenir un homme. C'est fait à présent, dans cette cellule, il vient de mûrir de plusieurs années.

_Tu aurais dû le savoir. C'était égoïste, insensé, Remus a failli commettre un meurtre par ta faute et tu veux qu'on te pardonne ? Tu veux être la victime ? Tu me déçois tellement... Tu ne vaux même pas la peine qu'on se mette en colère._

Il sent qu'il s'effondre un peu plus encore. La douleur ne vient que de lui même, elle n'offre aucune prise, aucun démon à combattre si ce ne sont les siens. Il se jette à genoux. Il faut que James lui pardonne, c'est la seule chose qui compte. La folie n'a pas d'importance et il se voit sombrer dans l'excès, comme d'habitude. Renfermé sur lui-même, sans parler à personne, occupé à planter sa plume dans sa main. Un petit trou, deux petits trous, trois petits trous. Des petits trous pour combler le grand trou qui plus tard deviendra l'abîme.

Il renverse les tables, répond en cours avec arrogance, se fait méprisant et tient les autres loin, très loin. Il connaît sa forte propension à faire des erreurs, à tout gâcher, tout détruire. Le regard de James se fait plus inquiet. Les heures, les jours, les semaines passent. Seuls dans un couloir, ils se toisent avec méfiance mais l'un d'eux ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un vague sourire, comme une douce réminiscence. Désolé, désolé, désolé. James le serre dans ses bras, au début presque malgré lui, puis son étreinte se fait plus forte.

_Je suis là. Je suis là..._

Mais le moment de bonheur ne dure pas. James est à nouveau mort et s'en est que plus douloureux encore. Sur les barreaux dansent les doigts des détraqueurs. Il vogue dans un amas de souvenirs confus, son âme se tord et semble se déchirer, à vif. Elle s'en va par lambeaux. Il est plus qu'une masse dans la nuit.

L'instant est bientôt là. Il éprouve la peur coupable des responsabilités comme au premier jour. Un être aussi sombre que lui peut-il porter sur ses épaules deux des vies les plus lumineuses ? Il hésite, tente de ruser, de prendre de court les ténèbres. Il insiste pour confier la lourde tâche à Peter, s'enorgueillit de la confiance dans les yeux de James et se souvient avec haine de sa propre vanité. Il est certain d'avoir trouvé la bonne solution. Lui, qui précipitera ses amis vers la mort.

_C'est un garçon, Sirius ! Il s'appelle Harry ! Oh, n'est-il pas merveilleux ?_

Les pleurs du bébé dans la maison de Godric's Hollow sont gravés dans sa mémoire. Il voudrait le rassurer mais il y a le corps de James qui gît parmi la poussière et la ruine. Ses lunettes sont légèrement de travers, ses yeux grand ouverts et ses cheveux bruns encore ébouriffés. Il faut qu'il se réveille. Il ne doit pas rester évanoui, sur le sol, c'est dangereux et peut-être est-il encore blessé. Peu importe les certitudes, la raison ou la folie. Il ne peut pas mourir, pas lui, pas comme cela. Mais pas de place pour l'espoir dans la petite cellule. JAMES EST MORT. Ils ont gravé ces mots dans son âme en lettres de sang.

Il fait nuit et il marche dans les rues, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui l'a amené ici. Son corps est épuisé, il n'a pas dormi depuis trop longtemps mais il est enfin parvenu à le trouver. L'homme qu'il cherchait se trouve devant lui, sur une marche d'escalier. Il le voit qui se lève et qui s'approche lentement. La haine brûle en lui, dévastatrice. La bataille qui suit est confuse, faite d'éclats de lumière et de voix. Et puis ce doigt fraîchement coupé qui le nargue, ces gens morts tout autour de lui, les cris, les Aurors qui débarquent. Il ne veut pas revivre cela mais les détraqueurs se fichent bien de ses envies.

Il voudrait chasser de sa tête l'image du rat qui prend la fuite, cependant c'est impossible. Elle reste collée à sa rétine, comme une part entière de son œil, qu'il faudrait arracher pour en extraire les souvenirs. Il aurait tellement aimé le tuer. Voir Peter mort, gisant sur le sol, une victoire amère mais une victoire tout de même.

Peter est un salopard en liberté, un traître qui erre dans les ruelles quand lui pleure dans une cage. L'idée qu'il est innocent lui traverse pour la première fois l'esprit. Peter est associé à cette pensée, ce qui lui donne envie de vomir mais chasse les larmes au profit de la rage. Il a encore en lui des choses qui lui collent à la peau, qu'on ne peut pas lui arracher et pour la première fois, il accepte l'idée que le traître en fait partie. Qu'il devra le tuer lui-même pour pouvoir oublier.

_Les amis, c'est la seule chose qu'on possède. La seule qu'il est si douloureux de perdre..._

Il regarde Peter avec dégoût, les doigts sur les barreaux s'agitent mais il continue de le fixer, encore et encore. La haine l'envahit avec une force immense. Il sent son cœur battre plus vite, plus intensément, et ses yeux se figent sur les détraqueurs qui reculent enfin. Il puise dans ses rancœurs la force de se relever, de s'accrocher aux barreaux de sa cellule, d'éloigner le désespoir pendant une poignée de secondes. Les larmes ont cessé de mouiller ses joues. Ne demeure qu'un regard gris et dur.

_Sirius Black..._

C'est le nom qu'ils ont déchiré, piétiné, écrasé. Il s'en souvient maintenant, et crie vengeance.

La rage est tout ce qui lui reste.


End file.
